


Dont look

by Kida_Writes1871



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_Writes1871/pseuds/Kida_Writes1871
Summary: When the world is overtaken by monsters you expect them to be relentless killing machines. What if they give you a way to live?"If we cant see them, they cant see us."There will be a header saying when there is mention of R@pe. The story follows a loner girl named Kida as she struggles to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

As I stood in the darkness I could feel arms around me, holding me tightly. There was crying, was it coming from me? I could hear growls mixed with a human scream getting closer as glass broke. The arms around me got even tighter. 

“Keep your eyes closed! If you can't see them, they cant see you…” A woman's voice whispered into my ear as I feel her press her cheek against mine. 

“If you can't see them, they cant see you…” She repeated this almost like a prayer. Hot damp breaths hit the back of my neck making me cry out louder. 

“Don't cry. Don't cry. If you can't see them, they cant see you!!” 

Stop saying that, stop it! Why are you saying that?? The breaths continue to hit me, moving around and I feel her flinch. 

“Forgive me.” She whispers as she lays a kiss on my cheek before she throws me back, I do the only thing I could do, I kept my eyes shut. I squeeze them as tight as I can as my hands come up to cover them too, just to make sure. She threw me. She threw me away like a toy she didn't want anymore. 

Did she think I would have opened my eyes and that would have been her time to escape?? Most Likely since as soon as I landed on my back I heard footsteps as they ran away from me. I heard screams, from her and from the monster that followed. I heard begging, she was trying to plead. To be let go since she left me as an offering. 

Her screams became louder as I could hear her struggle before in a whisper like voice. 

“You shouldn't have opened…..YOUR EYES…” Its voice like nails on glass, it almost sounded chipper as she began to scream more. As soon as she screamed they sounded almost like water was in her lungs. A wet rip sound echoing in whatever room we were in. 

I felt pee escape me as I whimpered and listened to that woman, who was she, continue to cry out as she was ripped apart and eaten. Soon the room went silent as I could only curl into a ball.

Was that my mother? It had to be… Who else would have been with me? My mother tried to sacrifice me??? Why??? Didn't she care about me??? Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the heavy footsteps get closer until I felt long thin fingers caress my cheek. 

“Dont. Cry. Anymore, child. “ It said to me as it moved my hands away from my eyes, I squeezed them harder to the point I started to see stars. 

“Look at me.” It commanded as it gently lifted me up, holding me like a mother would hold their new born child. “Look at me…. just this once. I will… Not harm you….” It said again, its voice changing into something almost softer. 

What was I to do? Slowly I opened my eyes, looking down at me first. I was small, huge winter clothing on me. Thats funny… Its not even cold. Then I notice its arms, long and lanky parts of bone sticking out at the elbows. Slowly my eyes travel up noticing that its hunched over greatly, parts of bone sticking out all the way up its spine. Once I reach its face it's long and hollow, a rather large mouth that seemed to be in a permanent smile, teeth as sharp as knives, blood dripping down its chin and neck. Its eyes large and white as it stares into mine. 

“Good child… Goood. “ It leaned closer as it pressed its forehead to mine, it was cold to the touch it almost hurt. “Now… lets get you safe. Close. Your. Eyes.” It commanded looking at me to see if I would listen. I reached up and put a hand on its cheek as I closed my eyes, the fear I felt before was gone. I felt safe, safer then I did with the woman. It took a moment before it started to walk away, a blast of cold wind hit me after a moment. I guess it was winter here… but where is here? Where am I?

As it walked with me I felt myself falling into a slumber, holding onto whatever body part of it I could.

“...Mama…” The word escaped my mouth before I could even think about it. I felt myself falling down into the darkness even more. It said something after that but I don't remember what it said. 

It seemed like I stayed in the darkness forever. Then I heard someone calling a name.

“Kida.” 

Was that my name?

“Kida..!” 

It might be if they keep calling it.

“KIDA!!”

I gasp awake as I stare at the floor, I notice a pair of broken black glasses laying in front of me, parts being held together by tape. A burst of cold wind hits me from the door that was open behind me. Damn, I thought I closed that before I went to bed. I slowly sit up as I look around the deteriorating room I was in. Parts of the floor had caved in, the walls green with moss that seemed to be growing due to the poor conditions it was left to face.  
I get up and make my way to the door, staring out at the white Winterland that seemed to settle throughout the night.

“Fucking snow,” I mumble before closing the door and making my way back to my little nest of blankets and pillows. As I sat down I stared at my hands, they were riddled with cuts and scars from living alone. How old was I? How long has it been since I’ve seen another person like me? It's been a long time. The last one I found was a large group, I warned them about how there was too many of them traveling together. They had a better chance at surviving if they split up the group into three and one took a center walk, the other two flanked from behind and to the side. Of course, no one wants to listen to the kid whos on their own. 

I heard their screams that night. When I went to investigate there was red covering the snow, it was almost poetic. It was then I decided to not get involved with others like me. I made it this far on my own I can make it even farther. 

I let out a sigh as I pulled my bag over pulling out different things, some clothes, and other necessities. In that moment I noticed there was a wrapped bag, I don't know where this came from. When I slowly open it I find a couple of canned food and some energy bars. 

I take a moment looking at them before I look back at the door. This has always been my life, a dream I don't remember, a door open and food placed in front of me. I wonder who leaves it, why they leave it, why won't they stay with me? I quickly unwrap two bars and eat them before I begin to pack up my stuff. I need to find things to fix up my room. I need to find more food. I think I want to find a cat too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being alone so long it's hard to trust others

I left my makeshift home and made my way down the snow-filled forest. The only sounds were my own breaths and the crunch beneath my boots. I look up and watched the light dance between the tree branches, it was peaceful. It always confused me as to why we run and live our lives in fear. 

If we can't see them, they can't see us. 

It's such a simple concept, one that we just need to follow and there's hardly any trouble. At least that's how I see it, I never had a trouble with monsters. It's almost like they avoid me, that doesn't bother me though, I'm always alone and I feel like that's how I'm meant to be.

After a handful of hours of walking, I made it to the small town that was close. The buildings and cars covered in snow, I could see the larger footprints and hands drag marks going across the street going to each and every building. As I passed a building I notice there's a window that wasn't broken before and I noticed that there was a splash of blood across the inside floor. It still looked fresh. It's only noon, I still have plenty of time to find some supplies. As I travel from building to building I find small things to take with me. Most days I ignore the furniture and just search for food that I didn't find yet or what the dead people leave. Though the thought of a cat made me realize that I need more things if I want it to be comfy and stay. My room isn't in good shape, perhaps I should grab some things from there too. 

“Did you hear that??” A deep voice echoed from the store I was in. Fuck I zoned out, I should have been listening better. I quickly look around and find a counter to hide under, the sound of footsteps getting closer. It sounds like a group, fuck stay calm. Breath. If I can't see them, they can't see me.

My eyes want to close but I fight to keep them open, I quickly pull out a dull hunting knife from my pocket and held it tightly. The steps seem to get closer and closer before they stop, I'm almost certain they can hear my heart beating. Suddenly the shop goes quite, I hear them breathing heavily as they stand on the other side of the counter.

“...Those sons of bitches don't move during the day right?” A man asks, his words having a tang to them. 

“Course not. Don't be an ijit.” The other man responds, his words almost hard to understand because of that damn tang. “They don't mov’ durin the day. Just at nigh, when it's hard to keep ya eyes closed when ya hear somethin.” He starts to move away, to one of the shelves before knocking it over. 

My heart stops as I clutch the knife closer. I hear them grab a few things tossing them around before they finally left. I stare at the wall in front of me before slowly getting out and peeking over the counter. Seeing the area clear, I slowly move around the corner and quickly begin to grab whatever those idiots left. A handful of cans I would read what they said but I can't read. Some of them were red, some didn't even have the labels on them. After what seemed like an hour I snuck out the back way moving through the trash and snow filled alleyway. Making my way to the other side of town I stopped in a store that seemed to be filled with toys but in weird shapes and some squeak! I like the ones that squeak. I move my way to the back where all the weird soft beds are. Looking through them all I find one hidden that looks like I could fit in, so I grab it and grab a smaller one for my kitty friend that I find eventually and a few bowls and squeak balls before I begin the track back home. Though by the time I'm halfway home, the sun is hitting the horizon, panic begins to fill my veins as the light cast a long shadow on me. The faster I walk the more the shadow got longer, it isn't long until it seems to turn into a shape I can't remember where I saw it but it makes me scared. Long and lanky, the elbows sharp and the spine hunch. As I make it back to my room I stare at the where the face would be, I stare until it begins to hurt, my heart racing to the point where breathing hurts then big white eyes open and look at me. 

When I open my eyes again there's a fire in the middle of my room, a figure sitting there with it's back to me. I'm laying in the large weird square bed, the pillows under my head and blankets covering me. My heart stops as all I can do is stare, as quietly I could I moved and pulled the knife out. There was a loud sound, almost like a branch snapping from behind me which caused the figure to turn around and look at me. 

We both look into each other's eyes, his light blue eyes staring into mine. He looked young, not young like a child but like an adult. That's how to describe it isn't it? You're either a child or an adult….right? His face was rectangular, his nose was slightly crooked. He had short messy sandy blonde hair, as he quickly moved to his feet I could see he was tall. His coats looked almost newer, though as he moved I noticed he had one of those things I think others call a gun on his hip. 

I scrambled out of the bed and moved so my back was against the wall, holding up the knife even though I was shaking. Seeing me move he quickly took a few steps back holding both if his hands up. 

“H-hold on now! Let's not be too hasty!” He said as he gave a shaky smile. “What is it? Is it the gun?” He asked. 

I nod before thrusting my head to the side in the hope he understands to slide it away. He stares at me confused so I repeat the motion a couple more times before his eyes go wide and he slowly pulls it out and put it down, sliding it away with his feet. 

“See? I'm not going to hurt you, I guess I should introduce my self. My name is Isaac Tripult. What's your name?” 

I stare at him as I slowly lower my knife and put it down, my head tilting to the side. 

“Come now… you must have a name, correct?” He gave a smile as he slowly took a couple of steps to me. Now I could hear that his voice didn't have a tang like the other two. 

After a handful of moments of silence, the only sound coming from our breathing and the fire. I open my mouth before I quickly shut it and looked to the floor. 

“You can talk right?” It was more of a concerned tone but also confused. Do others usually talk to each other?

“......K….Ki….Da.” My voice doesn't sound as good as his. It was almost a whisper if that but also scratchy. I never talk, it's always just me why would I need to? 

He stares at me a moment before he slowly walks over and sits down in front of me as he slides the knife away. “Why don't you sit? You just woke up so you shouldn't be standing.” 

I look down at him before slowly sitting, staring into his eyes as I hold onto the front of my jacket. 

“Well… Kida, it's very nice to meet you.” He smiled as he got comfortable sitting. “ I suppose I should explain. When I was in town earlier I got into a bit of a fiasco with two gentlemen who seem to live nearby. Though they heard a noise and went to investigate. While they left I ran to hide across town. Once I felt it was safe enough I started to leave though I happened to see you walking by. Now, generally, I don't follow anyone… I didn't know if you were alone or in a group. I figured it would be my best chance to at least to not be alone for an hour or so. So I followed you back, though when I made it here I saw you staring at the floor before you collapsed.” He looked at me worried before tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

“So I brought you inside and set you up since I wasn't sure on what else to do. I was going to leave but the sun had set and I have better luck waiting out the night here rather than testing faith.” His eyes fell shut as he finished talking. 

I stared at him a moment before I leaned closer and poked his cheek. He looked at me and smiled softly before he sat back up straight and looked at me. 

“What about you? What's your story, Kida?”

I stare at him a moment before shaking my head as I look down at my feet. He kept staring before I shrugged. 

“D...Do...nt… kn..ow” I force out before I stand up and move back to my new bed and sat on it. It was softer than the floor and warmer. I began to pull out the cans from my bag and sat them down in front of me for him to grab one if he wanted it. He looked at me confused before I grabbed the one with the label and rolled it over. 

“Thank you. What do you mean you don't know? You don't remember anything?” He asked as he picked up the can and looked at me for my response. Once I shook my head no he looked down at the can and looked shocked. 

“Kida, this is dog food! Have you been eating these??” He looked up alarmed as he scooted his way over and looked over the rest of the cans. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him confused. Dog food? Is that what that can says? Dogs are the ones with all the fluff right? Woof? I don't like this, I never had a problem with the cans before. Now he's moving the cans away??? I don't know how I feel about him, he seems different than the others out there but… he's still an other. How long until he left and died or he tried hurting me for my stuff. I look down at the cans before looking up at him with a glare. He was still preoccupied with the cans in front of him, so I quickly grabbed one from my bag and tackled him to the ground. The can went up and crashed down against the side of his head with a loud thunk sound.

I won't die! I WON'T DIE BECAUSE OF AN OTHER!!! I won't LET HIM HAVE THAT CHANCE!! 

My mind screams at me but my heart hurts as I lift the can above my head again. I look down at him and notice he looked at me through one eye, the other one shut tight as there was a cut from the can that curved from under his eye to his temple. 

“Kida… Kida I'm begging you don't do this. You don't have to do this. I'm not here to hurt you. I know how most of the others like me. Like you. Seem to just want to hurt each other. I get it. You've been alone for so long. I don't blame you for this. I want to honestly help you, I'm tired of being alone too. “ He tried to open his other eye but it seemed it just wanted to stay shut. His one open eye stared at me with such… such… something… it was something strong I don't know the name of.

“Kida… I promise. “ He got out even softer as he slowly reached up to grab my arm. I could hear my heart in my ears, it was so loud now. Everything hurt, something loud snapped outside my room which caused me to jump. My arm swinging down and a think echoed through the room as my world went black again. 

Were there really good others? People, who are nice and want the best for each other? Most others want to be the ones who survive and be the best. A few I have meant before tried doing things to me, others tried killing me. I just wanted to live peacefully… just like I always have… alone like I'm meant to be.

As the two laid on the ground Isaac knocked out due to a can of peas, and Kida was down due to much excitement. Neither one of them was able to see the monster seemingly come out of the tree in front of the house. Or how it came in and moved Kida to her bed and tucked her in before it dragged Issac to the closet and left him in there before it left back outside to watch over the sleeping girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning implications of rape

Isaac came to first, his head throbbing as he tried to blink away the darkness. Realizing that it wasnt going away he moved around and his elbow hit the door. Hissing out in pain he slowly stood up trying to remember how he ended up in the closet. 

“I remember being hit in the head… Kida doesnt seem like the type of person to hide someone theyre weary of..” He frowned as he opened the door. Seeing Kida laying in the dog bed, her breaths layered and shallow. As he got closer he noticed her cheeks were red, he looked over and saw the door open. The sun had just started coming up, so the red and orange sky was very prominent over the current white world. As he made his way to the door he looked down and panic filled his mind. There were large footsteps there waiting. A path leading from a tree nearby to the door and then back. 

‘This cant be one of them.’ He thought as he quickly shut the door and made his way back to Kida. Gingerly placing a hand on her forehead and cursing at the realization that she was burning up. Fevers in this kind of age, there's no way for them to be able to find a doctor in a reasonable time. If she was going to have a chance that would mean he would have to take her into town to find medication and a better place for cover. If he didnt take a chance there wasnt going to be much hope for her. Isaac sighed as he looked around both through his stuff and hers finding rope. He sat down next to Kida and gently brushed some hair out of her sweat soaked face. One thing he noticed about her when they first met was her appearance. She had long almost matted black hair,it clued him in that she might have been alone for a long time. Though he had to say was that he loved her eyes, they were forest green. He carefully wrapped her in a blanket and moved her to the floor as he struggled but managed to tie the rope in almost a net-like fashion. After he got it under the dog bed he put Kida back in it and with more of a struggle wrapped her in it and tied it to his back. He figured it would be easier than carrying her in his arms. He repacked their backpacks into one and put it on though it went over his chest. Once he had the gun back in its holder he began the trek to a town northwest. He hated the sound of walking alone, the world silent and empty. The only thing to hear was the wind, the crunch of the snow under your shoes and your own breath. He heard a weak cough from behind him which only made him walk faster. 

Sure the two seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot but he realized maybe for someone whos been in isolation for years suddenly seeing someone in what they considered their safe haven wasn't the best way to introduce themselves. The more he looked at Kida the more he realized she was close to his age, she was somewhere in her early twenties. To think that she didn't know anything about herself, she must have been alone when the invasion happened and very young. Isaac thought back to what his parents told him about the start before they passed. He was about two when the news suddenly came on over his favorite cartoon, the news person explaining and begging everyone to turn off the lights and hide. To not make a sound and importantly if they were nearby.

Then it happened, my mother covered my eyes as they watched a door go flying across the screen. The news woman looking horrified as she faced what was at the door. The news station was suddenly filled with screams as people began to run. My mother described how the camera fell to the side and they watched as four of the beast ran in, their bodies impossibly long, bones sticking out of their elbows and their spine as they ran as a human while dragging their arms on the ground. Then as a beast, almost like a dog as it ran after a toy. 

She described how they watched them tear apart different people, how the blood stained the station and how guts ended up on the rafters. Though one memory always stuck out, we were sitting around a campfire as she stared into the flames. Her voice suddenly went soft as my father looked at the ground as she spoke. 

“The most terrifying part was when one picked up the camera… Blood dripping off it. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing… You were crying. But I couldn't hear it, all i could hear was that… Thing. Its eyes… They were blue, just eyeballs staring at us. It wasn't screaming, it wasnt growling. It sounded like a person... “ She suddenly went quiet as she began to shake.

“Mother...What did it say…” Isaac asked as he looked at his mother worried. 

“....It said ‘If you want to live, close your eyes. ‘ “ She slowly turned to me, her eyes almost glazed over with the horror she saw. 

A tree branch snapping brought him out of his memory. He looked around and realized that he had been walking for a while, the sun had started going down. Fuck, he should have been paying attention more. He began to pick up the pace they shouldn't have been far from Tillana, the town north west. He was right though, he should have been paying attention so then he would have realized they were being followed by a group. Once the sun set, Isaac stopped as he gently laid down Kida on a spot in the snow with her bed. He had a small fire set up as he began to heat up a can of peas for his dinner. He tried to wake up Kida but mainly got her to eat some snow just so that she had some water in her system. Though through the cracking of the fire he heard the soft sound of footsteps. He frowned deeply as he kept eating his peas through a hand slowly went down to grab his gun. Right as he did the steps picked up speed, and he felt something hit the back of his head. Dammit he couldn't catch a break can he? Isaac fell into the snow, crying out as he tried to get back up only to feel something heavy on him. He heard three deep voices laughing as the other two came up. He couldnt tell what they looked like clearly due to the throbbing pain in the back of his head and to the fact that with where they were, the dying fire leaving them as a shadow to him. He watched them stop near Kida as one leaned down and moved the blankets off of her. 

“Well what do we have here? You got yourself a hell of a woman.” One said with a deep voice as he smirked looking over at Isaac.

“YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!” He cried out as he struggled more, only to get a painful hit to the base of his neck. 

“Keep quiet before you lead things here!” The younger sounding man whispered yelled to Isaac. With the throbbing pain of both his neck and his head, he wasn't able to hear what the other two began to talk about. His vision fading in and out as he watched the two move closer to her and do unspeakable things. He tried to struggle only to be hit once more this time at the base of his skull. High pitched ringing began to fill his ears as he heard one talking to him but he couldn't understand it. Everything sounded like he was underwater. 

“Ki...da..” He mumbled as his eyes fell half closed as he could only watch what was happening. He felt helpless, he was trying to help her and yet it seemed he kept causing her more trouble. His eyes fell shut as he couldn't stand the sight of what they were doing anymore only to open them when he heard muffled screaming. His eyes slowly opened as he watched one of the men be lifted into the air but a tall lanky figure, then promptly ripped in half. Blood raining down everywhere as it tossed the pieces to the side. The other man had fallen back and was now trying to run away, only to be grabbed by the ankle and pulled back. A loud cracking sound could be heard as two more appeared from the shadows, one promptly going over and eating the two pieces of one man. The other quickly tackling the last man off of Isaac, his scream only going as quick as it came. The one who started the attack slowly looked over Kida and began to cover her up before looking at Isaac and walked over. Getting face to face with him it opened its mouth wide, the stench of rotten flesh and heavy copper making him gag. 

“Close. Your. Eyes….” It got out, as it stayed there. Isaac quickly closed his eyes realizing the once in a lifetime chance to still live. He felt the breath hitting his face still, his breath hitched before he clenched his fists.

“Don't h-hurt her please.” He got out barely above a whisper, as he begged the three to not harm Kida, not caring what happened to him since he couldn't even protect her. His body had decided enough was enough as it felt heavy, the whole world spinning. 

“I would… Never.” It whispered as it walked away, the steps echoing as it made its way to the passed out girl. Fixing her up and covering her. The ringing getting louder in Isaac’s ears before he couldn't fight the tiredness away anymore. 

The beast had its fill with the last body before it picked up Kida and then grabbed Isaac, throwing him over its shoulder as it began to walk. The other two hissed and watched their kind walk away with extra food before they went back into the darkness, hoping to find more prey. The monster walked and walked before it came across a camp, guarded by a chain fence. It carefully left the two there before making it seem like Isaac had collapsed after carrying Kida for so long. 

“My… Child.” It whispered as it stroked Kida’s cheek before banging on the fencing and going to hide against a tree. Watching as a small group run over and find the two before they took them both in. The beast knew they both needed help, but it also knew it wouldn't be long until they left the camp on their own. So it will wait. If they needed help, it would be there to help. Like a mother always is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an angry old lady is the best help you can find

I was woken up to loud knocks on my door. As I shuffled out of bed and opened it I could only glare as I saw Hank. The leader of our little camp staring at me, his light tanned skin covered in wrinkles as he looked down at me with cold angry brown eyes. 

“We need you up front.” He grumbled to me as he looked down the empty hallway. As I learned to look out I see a few people shuffling about trying to be quick and quiet. 

“No good morning? No sorry for waking you, Angie? No information about what's going on?” I asked as I run my fingers through my hair brushing out some knots and smoothing it down as much as I can. 

“Look just get up front. Everything will be there for you to see and to understand.” He quickly turned and walked down the hallway, past all the people shuffling about. Damn that man. Damn him, thinking he's a fucking godsend for setting up this place. I reenter my room and quickly get dressed, pulling my blonde hair back into a loose ponytail as I make my way to the infirmary in the front. To my surprise, I was met with a girl who was coughing roughly weakly fighting the two people trying to keep her down. To the bed on the right side of her was a man lying still, his face pale and from this distance, he didn't look to be doing too well. I quickly walked over to the man, letting the three fight and figure that shit out on their own. As I looked him over I could only curse, by the looks of it he’s been hit in the head a good handful of times. Normally by this point, a person should have been dead. I don't have the medical equipment I need to help him, but I'll be damned if I let him die without trying anything. I struggle with him for what seems like forever, doing everything I could remember from being a doctor.

Looking at myself I always felt like an easy way out in this damn hell called life. Of course, I happened to run into a huge group that's well protected and seems to have a stable line for food. Of course, they would just happen to take me in and make me want to stay because I seem to be one of the only people in the fucking medical career that survived. If this was anything but my life I would call myself a deus ex machina and I hate myself for it. I wasn't meant to survive in this world of monsters, yet here I am. 

I was at work when everything went to shit, I was checking in on a patient when I heard a Janice come on over the p.a system. She was panicked screaming for us to find cover, the sounds of growling easily creeping up on her. I stared up at the system in horror as I heard the growl get closer before her piercing scream came through, the sound of wet meat ripping making my stomach drop and my dinner almost come back up. The system quickly turned off and the silence crept through before I heard people screaming and running. I looked at the old man who I was checking on looking at me, before we could say anything the screams suddenly turned into more panic and the sounds of crunches and rips filled the hallway. The man ushered me to hide in the closet with a smile. 

“I-I can't… W-What about you?” I asked in a whisper as I hurried over and took one of his hands in mine. 

“Don't worry about me… It's my time… Though I didn't expect it to be like this…” He gave my hand a tight squeeze before he let go and ushered me. I didn't fight this time as I hid, putting my hands over my mouth to keep quiet. I almost cried when I heard the monsters come into the room, I almost cried when I heard the man greet them. I almost screamed when I heard them make their way into him. I stayed in the dark for ages before I felt safe enough to come out, by that point it was sometime into the morning. As I left the room and walked down the halls I only noticed the blood, there weren't any bodies. I didn't have the heart to walk down the other halls, just grabbed my backpack filled it with medical needs and left. I don't know how long I drove or how long I walked after. I just somehow made my way here, when I should have died. I sighed as I took a seat, looking at the now resting man. It took a lot of work but it seems like I did some good here. I looked over at the girl who passed out about halfway through, the “nurses” seemed to have figured out what was wrong with her and helped her out there. 

Looks like they finally got their head out of where the sun doesn't shine. My mind raced as I looked over at the girl. Once she passed out they worked on her, cleaning her up and such, they made it known that she just suffered a sort of…. Trauma to say the least recently. I shook my head as I stood up with a groan and walked over, watching as they finished dressing her in new clean clothes, her body washed down with rags and her hair now cut up to just below her chin. Who gave them that authority, my only guess was Hank as I saw him looking at us through the window in the door. I scoffed at him which caused him to start to walk away as I started examining the girl. She was twenty-three by the looks of it, she was underweight but not drastically. Her hands were rough and scared, she seemed to have a scar that ran from her left temple down to her cheek, freckles littering her face. 

“She was screaming wasn't she?” I asked a nurse before looking at her. 

“Well...More like… She was growling… She almost sounded like one of those beasts… She didn't seem to say anything but she could at least understand us..” She said as she looked down at her hands.

“And ignored us.” The other spoke as she put her hands on her hips. “Damn brat has a strong swing though.” I was able to notice the dark bruise forming on her cheek.

“What was wrong with her?” 

“Looks like a heart condition, the more worked up she got the harder it got for her to breathe. Which…. Freaked her out even more and it just made the cycle worse.” The one with the bruise said as she shook her head. 

“You would think she would know that…” I muttered as I looked back to the girl.

“Unless she had no idea, I mean she's young right? Probably super young when this started.” The nervous one said as she walked away to clean up the mess in the room. 

I watched her walk away before I left to catch up on the sleep I was robbed from. They two seemed to sleep for days. Four days later the girl woke up and was kicking and screaming. I walked into the room and saw her holding a bar up like one would a knife. She screamed at all of us in there, her back to the boy. The others looked ready to fight her before I walked in front of them. 

“Hey now, there's no need for this,” I said with my hands buried in my pockets. She let out a scream at me.

“Yeah, yeah scream it out, kid. Look, your friend.” I pointed to the boy which made her scream again. “Is sick. He needs help. I can help.” I was trying to keep it simple for her. 

She quickly looked back at him before looking at me still angry but more scared now.

“Let me help. Okay?” I took a few steps forward until my chest was pressed against the bar. “We won't hurt you. I won't let them.” 

We stared into each other's eyes for a while before she slowly lowered the bar but held it close before she looked behind me at the others in the room. I slowly looked behind and motioned for them to leave before looking back at her. The room was silent until they all walked out before it washed over us again, this time it was calmer. 

“Do you have a name?” I asked as I slowly walked around her to the boy checking on him to make sure he was still okay. 

“.....K...Ki...da…” She got out. Ah, so she could speak… Not well… Isolation could do that to a person. Especially if they were young when it started. 

“That's a nice name, Kida. It's a strong name.” I said as I began to change the boy's bandages. When I finally looked up she was staring at me, not maliciously but with question. I could only smile as I finished and stood up straight. 

“My name is Angie. Started today Kida, we are campmates.”


	5. Chapter 5

The two stared at each other for a while before they continued to talk. Two weeks passed since that day, though Isaac didn't seem to wake up. Angie was worried that the boy wouldn't ever come to when she was called into an office. Hank stared at her a moment before the two broke out into an argument. It seems that all they did since Kida and Isaac came here. Once Kida revealed how she had been alone for ages and she wasn't sure how the two ended up there, Hank sent a group to search the path and perhaps find any supplies that they might have dropped. Only the team discovered a trail of the tracks of the monster circling the camp, even worse they found some on the inside of the camp as well. The one inside seemed to be covered more showing its been a while since then. Though the fear of being watched by a monster began to make the campers nervous. Some blamed Kida for it since it only happened when she arrived and wanted her and the Isaac thrown out. Angie refused stating if they threw the two out she would leave as well, claiming that as a doctor it's her duty to make sure that every person under her care was well. At first, it seemed to hold them all back only... Now it seemed it was losing its pull. 

“She's dangerous Angie!!” Hank shouted as he leaned against the desk glaring at the smaller woman.

“ Kida is hardly dangerous! She doesn't want to hurt anyone! She just wants to make sure that the boy is okay!”

“Those things are looking for her!”

“You don't know that!!”

“I know enough to know that she and that boy need to go!”

“He hasn't even woken up yet!! He won't survive out there! He’s bearly surviving in here!” 

“How much longer until they come in here for her??!!” His hand went up and rubbed his face. “I need to protect my people! THAT'S MY JOB!! HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL EVERYONE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANGIE.”

“WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT THEY’RE LOOKING FOR HER! FOR THEM!! “ Angie threw her arms to the side. “YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! AND IF IT'S THE CASE OF THAT THEY WANTED THEM. THOSE THINGS WOULD HAVE ALREADY COME IN HERE TO GET THEM AND KILLED US ALL ALREADY!! THEY'RE SMART ENOUGH TO GET INTO THIS FUCKING SHIT HOLE WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT AND THEY EVEN GOT OUT!!” She quickly walked up to him and poked his chest. “IF they wanted to, Kida and that boy would have already been taken or we all would be dead already. But we’re not. So stop trying to push your fucking fear onto me because I'm not one of those people out there that will follow your word to the end of time. I'm not someone who thinks you're a god sent. I'm smart enough to see that there's something more going on here.” She took a few steps back and walked to the door. 

“You're making a mistake Angie” Hank growled out as he glared at her.

“No, I'm not.” She shot back before leaving the room. A frown growing on her face as she walked down the hallway back to the infirmary and see Kida once again sitting next to the boy holding the metal pipe tightly. She has gotten used to seeing a lot of us come in and out but she didn't seem to be ready to trust everyone else in here just yet. Angie stared at her for a moment before she slowly walked over and sat in front of her.

“Kida I have something to ask you.” The older woman stared into the younger one's eyes for a moment before she slowly walked over and sat on the bed carefully. Kida stared back at her before she slowly nodded yes. 

“Kida...Is there a monster following you?” She asked softly her voice barely above a whisper, worried someone else would be listening in, even though there was no one else in the room.

Kida looked at her for a bit before looking down, she didn't know. How could she? She was never awake enough to ever see. Kida shrugged before she looked back up at Angie, the two stared at each other not saying a word but both seemingly able to understand the other. 

“Alright… Well… I can say I believe you, at least that you don't know that for a fact at least. Kida, it's dangerous here. I don't know how you did it. How you survived out there for so long. But it's only a matter of time before you're not safe anymore. “ Angie hesitated but reached out and gently cupped her cheek. Kida flinched for a second when she felt the touch, but soon she felt warmth. She couldn't help but lean into the hand, it made her feel safe, secure, almost a familiar feeling. 

“The people here are good people, scared people. Fear is something that takes control and makes us think we're doing everything we can to keep ourselves safe even if it isn't true. “ Angie took a deep breath. “I'm saying this because I think you're in danger kida... I'm doing my best to do what I can but I don't know how much longer I can keep everything at bay okay? Though if things get worse… You’re going to have to leave.” 

Kida looked at her shocked, her hands quickly shooting up to grab Angie's wrist, almost screaming for her to take that back. For at this moment, she feels something she could only say she felt before. Somewhere she couldn't remember but she wanted it to stay, this safety, this warmth. 

“You have to trust me. It’ll be just for a little bit.. Until I can get him to wake up.. Go back to the exact same place you two came from. We’ll meet you there as soon as we can. Either the both of us or ill find a way to find you again.” Angie smiled softly at her, her thumb gently brushing Kida’s cheek. 

Kida stared at her for a moment tears filling her eyes. Not again, not again. She just let someone in and as soon as they came they were leaving again. Kida didn’t want to lose this not again, not this warmth. 

“Pl….ease…..no…,” Kida begged softly as the tears fell down her cheeks.

“Trust in me… I promise Kida.” When she finished she gently placed a kiss on Kida’s forehead. 

That night when fell Angie had a backpack packed up for Kida, there were clothes, medical supplies, some extra clothes, and food. Anything she could throw in to help her on her way home. The two snuck out of the infirmary and made their way down the hall as quietly as they could. Angie’s hand holding onto Kida’s tightly, each looking around to make sure everyone was asleep. Once the two made it outside she noticed a couple of guards walking around. She made Kida stay behind her as they walked away, as soon as they were gone the two made a slight dash to the gate. Kida looked around to make sure the guards weren't coming back while Angie messed with the gate. Only then did she notice a huge figure running to them but she wasn't able to get a word out.


End file.
